dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Raith
Lord Raith is a vampire of the White Court, and member of House Raith. He first appears in Blood Rites as the King of the White Court. Description Lord Raith is about six feet tall with dark, straight hair and pale skin. He wears a scarlet earring in his left ear and has long, spatulate fingers, broad shoulders, the eyes of a drowsy jaguar, and is more handsome than Thomas. (ref?) Lord Raith is the King of the White Court,Blood Rites, ch. 19 also known as the "White King".White Night, ch. 36 He is, however, currently an empty figurehead enthralled to Lara Raith.Blood Rites, ch. 41''White Night, ch. 30 Lord Raith has a habit of killing his sons before they attempt to overthrow him. He keeps his daughters under a tight thumb.Blood Rites, ch. 21 According to witness testimony of several characters in the book ''Blood Rites Lord Raith has employed several special abilities over the years. *Kiss of Death: Feeds off victim in such a way that it kills them with a simple kiss. *Magic Immunity: He seems to be protected from magic somehow.Blood Rites, ch. 35''Blood Rites, ch. 40 *Ritual: Lord Raith showed skill in the use of rituals.Blood Rites, ch. 35 and 37 *Seduction: common to White Court Vampires of House Raith *Longevity: in common with the other White Court vampires, who do not seem to age normally. *Psychic Aura: uses to impose will on others as well as enforce good looks for seduction.Blood Rites, ch. 39 He killed Harry and Thomas's mother, Margaret LeFay. Very vicious and always gets what he wants. Usually works against enemies in a round-about way. He uses his abilities of seduction both to seduce and imprison. He has killed off many of his male offspring when they become a threat to him, and he strikes fear into his daughters forcing them to follow him. Biography In ''Blood Rites, Ebenezar McCoy reveals that it was Lord Raith that killed Margaret LeFay with an entropy curse. In return, Margaret's death curse renders him unable to feed, which has weakened him. In the series ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, Lord Raith sent his daughter Inari to Harry's room at the Raith Estate with the intention of having Harry be her first kill—always lethal. Inari knew nothing about what she was or what was happening to her as her Hunger was triggered and nearly killed Harry but he was protected by his love for Susan Rodriguez.Blood Rites, ch. 20-21 Harry sets out to show Lara Raith that he is not invincible and just how weak he is. He promises to take him down who she can take over if she will help him rescue Thomas.Blood Rites, ch. 36 Lord Raith had abducted his son Thomas, ties him to a stone table in the Deeps. With Madge Shelly actually performing the ritual, he intended to try to kill Harry Dresden by sacrificing Thomas by a ritual Entropy Curse. His intent is to end Margaret's Death curse by killing both of her sons in one stroke. He also has Murphy held captive and attempts to make her his thrall in a most insidious way. Lord Raith is overwhelmed by his daughter Lara, who takes the leadership of the White Court by enslaving her father, making him her thrall, but keeping him as a puppet leader. The reason that he was overwhelmed is that he is unable to feed due to Margaret Dresden's death curse, which was used to this effect since most magic will just slide off him. ''White Night'' In White Night, there is an attempt by the other Houses in the White Court to overthrow Lord Raith, stop Lara Raith's peace efforts, and seize control of the Court. This is being done by culling magic practitioners to show how easy it would be to destroy the White Council. If they challenge his authority openly, it would expose that Raith is powerless and then Lara would have to fight openly—once driven to that, she's already lost, she'd be seen as incompetent. Lord Raith was present at the White Court conclave of the three Houses held in the Deeps on the Raith Estate. Lara pulled all the strings making him say and do everything while acting as the Head of the White Court.White Night, ch. 37 Word of Butcher Maggie's death curse on Raith did /more/ than render him virtually powerless. It freaking crippled the entire White Court by rendering its head executive suddenly unwilling to get aggressive. It took that same executive's focus and warped it from an outwardly-oriented expansionist agenda (What, did you really think Raith just bumped into Maggie at a /bar/ somewhere?) to one of frantic power-defense, paranoia, and infighting. Had she merely killed Raith, another vampire much like him would simply have stepped into his shoes. Instead, her curse sandbagged the entire White Court for two or three /decades/.Jim Butcher (December 11, 2006) "Re: DF: Death Curses", Forum References See also *House Raith *Raith Estate *Deeps *White Court *White Court vampire *Lara Raith *Thomas Raith *Inari Raith *Elisa Raith *Natalia Raith *Entropy curse *Malocchio *Arturo Genosa *Strega *Madge Shelly *Lucille Delarossa *Trixie Vixen *Thrall *Death curse *Bobby *Madrigal Raith *Madeline Raith *Madrigal and Madeline Raith's father *Margaret LeFay *Silverlight Studios *Joan Dallas *The Skavis *Vittorio Malvora *Lady Cesarina Malvora *Ghoul *Cowl Category:Recurring characters Category:White Court Category:Blood Rites Category:White Night